The Dark Prince and the Moon Lady chap 1-4
by wolf master97
Summary: Chapters 1-4 of my story The Dark Prince and the Moon Lady, this story is not fully up and this is a preview. Please like, review, and read it, I will have the full story ready when this is replaced with the real deal. Summery will be with the full version too.
1. First site

**Hey it's Wolf Master here, I have this idea before and thought I'd write it up. I am focusing on detail so bear with me here. Anyways I don't own Pokémon. Story inspired partly by the Fanfiction story Façade the movie by (Insert name). This is an anthro universe **

**First Site**

The halls were filled with music and movement. It was the harvest moon ball in the castle of Lifaria. The castle stood tall and proud, the sides made of hard stone. The interior was handcrafted by the finest craftsman, marble for slabs were imported from lands far and wide. Every hall was filled with beutious art and dectorations. The grand hall was a very large with large pillars around the edges similar to the Parthanon. On the ceiling was a painting similar to one in the Sistine Chapel.

Everyone danced and walzed to the music playing. The hall was alive with women in beautiful gowns and men in sharp suits. Most of these were in bright, joyfull colors like blue, pink, green, purple, and yellow. However, one man in a couner, was not. The man leaned against the wall wearing all black. He had a black cloak cover his shoulders and part of his front. He had on a black hat with a large red feather sticking upwards on the right side and a small cut out in the front that looked like half a cressent moon a bit to the right of the center. On his hands, he had bleach white gloves on. He had his head down so his face wasn't visible, he did not wish to been seen. His name was Prince Darkrai. He was the bringer, cause, and reason for nightmares and pain. He murdered for the fun of it and got his hummor from others suffering. Or so the rummors and stories said. None of them were near the truth. Still he was hated and feared. He did not want to be here, in the Lifarian castle, at the ball of the most patronizing man of these rummors, Arceus. But his friend, Scalkasous a Umbreon who worked for Arceus, suggested he be more social and attend. Darkrai reluctantly agreed after much perswation and bikering with his mother, Giratina. Giratina was the queen and current ruler of his home Darkland. She and Arceus were once married, but got devorced for reasons he did not yet know. Both of them remarried and Giratina had him. He did not know his father, according to his mother, he died three months before his birth. Scalkasous got him into the castle without making a scene. So here he was, in the grand hall of the Lifarian castle.

"I can't be seen here, not by anyone," Darkrai muttered under his breath.

(Scene Break)

From within her room, the princess prepared for the ball. Princess Cresselia, daughter of Lord Arceus, was excited beyond belief. It was her first dance and she could not wait.

"I hope I look nice," Cresselia said to her maid, a female Blaziken, as she bradded her hair into a bundle.

"You will look fabulous my lady," The Blaziken responded. "I'm sure your father and suitors will be dazzled."

Cresselia wore a sparkly yellow dress with pink highlights. On her feet were some yellow slippers. He wore pink gloves that reached up a bit past her elbow. Cresselia was putting on her makeup. He wore a sparkly midnight blue eyeliner and cherry red lipgloss. Cresselia looked at herself in the mirror, fluttering her lashes, twirling back and worth in the dress before blowing a kiss to herself.

"Your right, this is perfect," Cresselia said. Then a knock came at the door.

"Cresselia, are you ready?" her father's voice came through the door.

"Yes father," Cresselia said. The door opened and her father, Arceus, came in. He wore a small crown on his head and was dressed in a white suit and blazer, his golden cape hung from his neck.

"Hello my darling, you look beautiful," Arceus complimented upon entering. Cresselia giggled. "Well, come now, we do not wish to keep the guests waiting."

Arceus offered Cresselia his arm. Cresselia entertwined her arm with her father's and they started down the long stair way.

(Scene Break)

Darkrai took a deep breath and sighed. He really did not want to be here, should someone recognize him, the whole thing was ruined and he would be forced to flee; besides he did not socialize well.

"Are you having a good time?" a voice asked. Darkrai turned his head to see Scalkasous standing their, holding a plater full of wine and other drinks.

"Not really, I don't socialize well," Darkrai said. Scalkasous frowned.

"Well try, go dance, have fun," he responded. Darkrai was about to respond when the music stopped and two trummpets blared out. Everyone stopped dancing talking, dancing, eating, or what ever else they did and looked to small ledge way with stairs that lead down to the floor. A door open and Lord Arceus came out, escorting a stunning young woman. Darkrai's jaw dropped as he gazed at the young girl next to Arceus. Scalkasous smirked at Darkrai.

"Esteemed guests, I welcome you to the annual harvest moon ball!" Arceus addressed the crowds, a cheer emerged from the crowd before Arceus motioned for silence. " I hope you all are having a memorable time and without further a due, I introduce to you, my daughter, Cresselia!"

The crowd cheered and hollered, Cresselia wave and smiled to them before Arceus again commanded silence.

"I welcome you all, now may we continue to celebrate our great fortune and lives!" the crowd cheer and went back to making merry. Cresselia walked down the stairs to the dance floor. Darkrai's eyes never left her, though he had closed his mouth. Scalkasous smirked.

"I saw you staring at Princess Cresselia, you like her don't you?" Scalkasous said devilishly. Darkrai flinched before glaring at Scalkasous.

"What nonsense! Were in the universe did you get that obscured idea?" Darkrai growled.

"I saw your jaw drop," Scalkasous said still smirking. "How about a dance with her?"

Before Darkrai could respond and most certainly say no, Scalkasous grabbed Darkrai's arm and dragged him to the dance floor, despite Darkrai's struggle to free his arm and heels scrapping the limestone floor.

"Cresselia!" Scalkasous called. She turned her head from her friends and turned to see him waving to her, dragging someone with him? Scalkasous and Darkrai came up to her. Darkrai then wrenched his arm free.

"My lady," Scalkasous said with a bow.

"Hello Scalkasous, who is this?" Cresselia asked, motioning to Darkrai.

"This gentleman wishes do dance with you, Don't you?" Scalkasous said elbowing Darkrai in the stomach. Darkrai grumbled slightly nervous. Darkrai extended his hand to her, all though he wasn't sociable, he had manners.

"May, I have this dance?" Darkrai asked politely.

"Yes you may, it would be an honor," Cresselia reply just as politely, grasping Darkrai's gloved hand. It was surprisingly cold, yet comforting and warming. The two walked to the dance floor.

Cresselia placed her other hand on Darkrai's shoulder and Darkrai positioned his hand just above her waist. The two began to waltz to the music, twirling and spinning. Darkrai knew what he was dong as Cresselia and him elegantly danced away. The two stared into the others eyes. Cresselia just melted away as she gazed into Darkrai's sky blue eyes and Darkrai's heart warmed as he stared into Cresselia's ruby eyes. The two waltzed and waltzed.

Scalkasous and Cresselia's friends watched with large smirks.

"I never thought that Cresselia could hold a stare that long," Mellissa, a Gardevoir, commented.

"I know," Scalkasous said. "I never thought that he could be this focused."

"Who is he anyways?"

"Its Dark…" Scalkasous almost let his Darkrai's identity fly.

"Dark? Who is Dark?" Mellissa questioned.

"Never mind his name, all that matters is that he has a dance. He doesn't get out much, no one seems to like him." Scalkasous said, hoping she would pick up on the next part so that he wouldn't have to answer.

"Ok, that's sad though."

Meanwhile, Cresselia and Darkrai stopped dancing when Cresselia got tired.

"Would you like to come with me to the gardens?" she asked, still not leaving his eyes.

"I would like that very much." The two headed for the gardens outside the hall. Arceus had watched the whole thing, he wanted to smile at his daughter having a good time, but he had a bad feeling about whom she danced with.

Cresselia and Darkrai reached the garden outside the great hall. It was a magnificent place with large maze like hedges and red and yellow flowers growing all along the borders where the hedges meet the ground. On the hedges, vines snaked up and around, large blue, yellow, and pink flowers grew. Eventually the two came to a circular clearing, in the center was three leveled fountain. In the back was a bronze railing that seemed slightly rust colored in the moonlight. The two approached the railing; Cresselia crossed her arms and rested them on the ledge staring at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Cresselia said, slightly moonstruck.

"Yes it is," Darkrai responded. "This is a very beautiful garden."

"My father had it planted specially for me, when I was little, I would spent lots of time here. Chasing beutifly and other creatures that came here, I spent hours dashing in and out of the hedges; to me it was one big maze that never got dull. Once I ran through the hedges chasing a dustox at night when I lost it I got lost, I cried for thirty minutes before my father found me. He then had arrows pointing the way out set up until I convinced him three years later to remove them." She Cresselia chuckled at the memory. She turned to face Darkrai. "So, what's your name?"

Darkrai stiffened, he stared at her for a couple seconds. He sighed.

"Whatever you do, don't scream, or run, I will not harm you." Darkrai said, Cresselia nodded but didn't know why he told her that. Cheaking to make sure no one was around he whispered. "My name is Darkrai."

Darkrai fully expected her to gasp and run away screaming but she did not. Instead Cresselia smiled widely.

"Darkrai, I like the name." Darkrai was shocked.

"You mean you don't know me?"

"What do you mean, you're a wonderful gentleman." Darkrai laughed slightly. Cresselia frowned. "What's so funny?"

"Of all people. I would expect you to know the rumors."

"What rumors?" Cresselia asked. Darkrai looked at her like she was crazy.

"The rumors of the _horrible, evil Darkrai_."

"You don't seem evil." Darkrai did not immediately respond. Instead, he hugged her. He just reached out and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are honestly the first person ever to say that to me." Darkrai said in a hushed voice. Cresselia blushed lightly. Darkrai continued. "If you ever hear any of those lies the people make up about me, please promise me you won't believe them, especially from Arceus."

"What do you mean?" Cresselia asked as they broke the embrace.

"People have made terrible, horrible lies about me. Calling me a demon that was born to destroy them. People make up wicked stories of me slaughtering orphans, mutilating infants and other horrors with absolutely no evidences." Darkrai said. Cresselia gasped.

"That's horrible. I'm sure I can fix this, I'll tell my father that."

"NO!" Darkrai almost yelled. Cresselia flinched at his unexpected outburst. "What ever you do, you must not tell your father. He will one immediately attack me in Darkland for _tainting_ you and two will have every magician in the castle trying to make you say those lies are true. Your father absolutely despises me for a reason I do not know."

Cresselia slowly nodded.

"Thank you for understanding Cresselia. I must go now." Darkrai turned to leave when.

"Wait," he turned to Cresselia. "Can't you give me something to remember you by?" Darkrai smiled and pulled out a seed.

"What figure do you like the most?" He asked.

"The crescent moon," Cresselia responded. Darkrai smiled and clenched his fist. When he opened it, a beautiful silver and black necklace with a crescent moon on it hung in his hand. Cresselia gasped.

"May I?" Darkrai asked. Cresselia nodded vigorously. Darkrai walked behind her and put his arms over her shoulders slightly. He pulled the necklace up and attached it. Immediately one of Cresselia's hands fondled with it.

"Thank you, it's absolutely beautiful," Cresselia said. Darkrai smiled. "Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," Cresselia's eyes pleaded him. "Ok, I have an idea. Every week, we will meet, here at midnight." Cresselia eyes lit up.

"Ok, on Tuesdays that's my free days," Darkrai nodded.

"I must go now," They hugged one more time before Darkrai left the garden and headed home. Cresselia stayed there for another five minutes, staring at the full moon, with one hand on her necklace.


	2. Day Dreams

**Ok so, Next chapter, I hope I don't run out of ideas for detail takes time.**

**Day Dreams**

It was the day after the ball, around 12. Cresselia was in the dinning hall. The hall was a long wooden table; on the walls were decorative suits of armor and paintings. The table was covered with bowls and plates filled with food. Arceus, Cresselia and her brothers Dialga and Palkia sat to eat lunch. Dialga and Palkia were having a contest of who could eat the most bread and had their mouths stuffed with roles and loafs. Arceus, ignoring the two, slowly cut into his steak and ate. However, Cresselia had not even touched her food. She sat there in a yellow gown that went down to just below her legs, her long golden hair hung from her head. She had her head on her wrist as she stared up at the ceiling, her hand softly stroking her necklace as she fantasized. She had not taken the necklace off and had no plans on doing such a thing, every time she saw or touched it, she thought of him, and this made her fantasy so much more real, so naturally, she stroked it a lot. She imaging dancing with the mysterious Darkrai, the way his cold hands turned warm in moments. How her heart fluttered when he hugged her. She sighed aloud as she continued to day dream. She was now imaging her and Darkrai, all alone in the garden. He was holding her closely in his arms, one of his hands came down and took hold of her chin, bringing it to face him. He eased closer, she could feel his icy breath on her face, the distance between them shortened as they got closer and closer, their lips about to touch.

"Cresselia, are you ok?" Cresselia jumped as she was ripped out of her fantasy. She turned to see her father looking at her with a worried look on his face.

"Yes father, I'm fine," Cresselia said.

"But you haven't even touched your food, all you done is stare into space." Arceus said.

"She was dreaming about Deoxys, father," Dialga said, both brothers broke into laughter.

"I most certainly was not!" Cresselia said angered. "There is no way in hell I will ever day dream about that idiot! I am offended you would even joke about that!"

"Now Cresselia, why don't you like Prince Deoxys, he's a perfectly fine young man," Arceus inquired. Arceus thought quite highly of the boy.

"Because he's a snobbish, arrogant, boy who see's me as a pretty play thing!"

"Nonsense! He is a fine young man and that is that? I can not see why you say such things about him." Cresselia groaned, her brothers smirked at her. Cresselia, not wanting to stay in this conversation, quickly downed her food. And left.

At Darkland castle a similar scene was happening. Darkrai sat at a desk, pen in one hand, staring out the window, imagining the same thing as Cresselia was. He couldn't stop thinking about her. Her hair, her eyes, her voice, not to mention her body was absolutely stunning. She was perfect, a nice girl who actually didn't run screaming at his name. He was absolutely smitten. He was having the same daydream Cresselia was, he was about to kiss her when.

CRACK. He jumped back to see a ruler had crashed down on his desk. He looked up to see his mother, Giratina, glaring at him.

"What is wrong with you today?" she scolded. "You usually pay attention during your lessons. What happened last night?" Darkrai swallowed nervously.

"Nothing happened mother," Darkrai lied. "I was simply recalling the dance." Giratina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what per say, were you recalling?" She asked. _Crap!_ Darkrai thought, she had him.

"Oh nothing, just how dull it was,"

"I beg to differ," Giratina said. "I doubt that staring out the window for thirty minutes, with a twinkle in you eyes, and a massive smile represents dull memories."

_Busted_ Darkrai thought as he realize he was caught.

"Fine, I was thinking about…..a girl," Darkrai whispered very lowly the last part.

"What was that? A what?" Giratina asked.

"A girl," Darkrai muttered. Giratina did not say anything for a moment.

"…..Who?"

"What?"

"Who? What's her name?"

Darkrai blinked before saying. "Cresselia. Arceus' daughter."

"Oh, you like her…..." Giratina took a deep breath. And ran her hand through her black hair. "While it is true that I don't necessarily approve," Darkrai flinched. "I won't stop you if you want to see her."

Darkrai spun, jaw open and utter surprise plastered on his face.

"What?"

"I will let you see her," Darkrai couldn't believe his ears, his mother hated Arceus, he would expect the same hatred to his children. But this was awe-inspiring.

"Thank you!" Darkrai exclaimed as he lunged at his mother, hugging her tightly.

"Your welcome,"

(Scene Break)

It had been a week since the ball, and was the first Tuesday after it. Cresselia was estatic. All day she pranced around, she said hi to everyone in the castle, she even laughed at one of her brothers jokes about her and Deoxys. Her father was curious to the cause of her happiness, but he didn't question. Her brothers thought she had went insane in her sleep.

"Cresselia," Dialga said. "What is wrong with you?"

Cresselia continued to prance around the hall.

"Nothings wrong my dear brother, nothing at all," Cresselia said and gave him a hug.

"See that proves something's up, you just hugged Dialga of your own will." Said Palkia. Cresselia then hugged him to.

"Nothings wrong, absolutely nothings wrong."

Later that night, Cresselia lie awake in her bed, her figure stretched out under the midnight blue sheets and crescent moon and star covered comforter touching her necklace and waiting for the midnight. She couldn't wait, slowly and quietly; she opened the door to her room and crept down the hallway to the garden. She got there and saw the moon was out, a half moon. She waited a couple minutes before she heard a rock fall; she peered over the edge to see Darkrai a climbing the rocks.

"Darkrai, what are you doing?" Cresselia said. Darkrai looked up when he heard her voice.

"Ah, you're here," Darkrai said with a smile. Darkrai was quite a ways down so she was astonished when he suddenly started to propel himself up. He leaped side to side, feet or hands touching the rock for only moments before he leaped over to the opposite side and climbed a fifty meter wall in four seconds. He pulled himself up and over the railing. He turned and faced her.

"Hello," Darkrai greeted.

"Hello," Cresselia responded. "You are full of wonder and surprises aren't you?" She said glancing over the ledge. Darkrai laughed. The two sat down and talked about anything and everything from life to parents to adventures to memories and the more they talked the more they fell for each other. Cresselia was completely into him. He was like an amazing book that you could jump into and experience.

"And you say you don't socialize well," Cresselia said.

"I don't," Darkrai responded. "But I can when it's someone I know."

They both laughed. They talked for another ten minutes before it got cold.

"Birrrr, it's chilly," Cresselia said.

"Here," Darkrai took off his cloak and wrapped it around Cresselia.

"Thank you, but aren't you cold?"

"I'm fully adapted to the cold,"

"Nonsense, here," Cresselia wrapped part of the large cloak around Darkrai, they both warmed up in it. Cresselia stared at Darkrai, they were very close. Darkrai mimicked her, then just like in their fantasies, they started to lean in. The distance closed and they could fell the others breath. Then it happened. They kissed and a spark shot through both of them. Cresselia immediately knew what it was, but Darkrai didn't, he wondered what this new emotion was, but it felt nice. They kiss for a good fifteen seconds before breaking. They gazed at each other. The both thought the same thing. Wow.

(Scene Break)

The next day, Cresselia couldn't stop thinking about Darkrai, and that kiss. All she did that day was prance around with a smile bigger that anyone ever had, she would stare off into space sight and day dream. She had not eaten breakfast or lunch, Arceus had tried to get her to focus but she just ended up in her daydreaming. She was so into her dream that her brothers sat next to her, yelling at the top of their lungs, insults, pranks, stupid questions, even them joking about her and Deoxys did not work. Arceus even said that Deoxys was going to marry her in the hopes of jolting her out of it. It didn't work, she just sat and sighed dreamily. Eventually they gave up. A servant dragged her to her room and lied her down, that did not stop her dreams.

Around five o'clock, her stomach decided to get her up, her hunger flung her out of her fantasy.

"What?" Cresselia said to herself as she came back to reality. Her stomach grumbled. With an angry face she punched her stomach.

"Stupid hunger," Cresselia muttered as she got up and went down to the dinning hall. It was dinner time so Dialga, Palkia, and Arceus were there, already eating.

"Hey," Cresselia said getting their attention. "What's the big idea, starting without me?"

"Well look who decided to come down to earth," Dialga said to her.

"We thought you had disappeared into your own dream," Palkia said.

"Shush, both of you, Cresselia, my daughter, what has caused this?"

"What has caused what father?" Cresselia asked.

"You've been daydreaming all day," Palkia said.

"We tried everything, but nothing worked, so we left you here and a servant dragged you to your room," Dialga said.

"I am concerned for your well being Cresselia, what has caused this?" Arceus asked. Cresselia took a seat, and began to eat.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about an awesome dream I had, don't ask what it was about."

Cresselia ate fast, ignoring the questions her family proposed to her. She ate a lot so she was quite tired when she finished. With a yawn Cresselia stood up and excused herself and went to sleep.

(Scene Break)

Darkrai sat at a table, head down under his arms, and half the staff surrounding him. Darkrai slept till three, he did this so he could dream about the night before. But when he got up and told, all hell broke loose. And now, all his staff were pestering him with advice and questions about why, when, were, and anything else. Darkrai started to get annoyed, he started to growl, and when he growls you stop. Unfortunately, the talking staff did not hear the growl. Darkrai gathered dark energy. Then when he couldn't take it any more. He roared and black ball formed around Darkrai and then blasted the staff back into the wall. They flew into the walls and knocked over a couple vases.

"No more questions!" Darkrai yelled at them. Giratina smirked at Darkrai.

"Oh don't worry Darkrai, we all understand,"

"But what is it that I feel? I don't know it." Darkrai said.

"Go look it up in your emotion book," Giratina said. Because Darkrai did not understand emotions, his mother made a book that comprised of every emotion she knew and gave what it is and many examples and situations so that Darkrai could look them up rather than go through his endless questioning about it.

Darkrai went to his room and pulled from his shelf a small black book. He flipped through the pages and looked up what he felt. Then he found an emotion that fit perfectly, he read aloud.

"Love, a felling of deep wanting or desire to be with and around a particular person, thing, animal or location. True love is the willingness to do anything for said person including give one's life away. Examples when a male feels extremely close to a female and wants nothing but to be with her the rest of his life."

Darkrai stared a the word, he felt very close to Cresselia, he didn't want to leave her side, like the book said, but he didn't know if this was all the spur of the moment or true like the book said. He put the book down and sat on his bed, pondering and musing over the word and questioning weather or not he loved Cresselia enough to give his life for her, or was this all just temporary. These doubts plagued him that night. But he made his decision in the morning, he loved her.


	3. Show you the world

**Hello again and thanks to all the readers who made this Fanfiction story possible. Also, I'm aiming to make Cresselia's side appeal to you love loving ladies and Darkrai have a kick ass personality but still a soft spot for his girl.**

**Chapter 3: Show you the world.**

It was about two months after Cresselia and Darkrai decided to start their secret meetings, and two months past, as Cresselia said, their first kiss. Darkrai always turned his head and blushed every single time she said that. He had come to the meetings in the same style of clothing as the ball. Cresselia didn't mind one bit, to her this was just like something out her romance novels. Every time they meet, they talked, played, kissed. She always looked forward to going to bed on Tuesday nights, and always was in her little dreamland all day on Wednesday. Eventually, her family decided this was going to be normal and did not question it.

It was a Monday; Cresselia was in her classes, being lectured about how the moon's light was a signal from God about good or bad things. Cresselia sighed and slunk down in her chair. She wore a forest green dress, with red shoes and blue, moon shaped earrings. (The dress will be a common word I use to describe Cresselia's clothes; I don't know what else royalty would wear in the Castle age.)

_This is so boring,_ Cresselia thought. _You lectured me on this two hundred times, can't I learn something exciting?_ Cresselia murmured and slunk further into her chair. She reached up to her neck and fiddled with her necklace. Ever since that night, she had never one taken it off, she ate, slept, showered, and bathed with it on. A week earlier, Thursday, her brother Dialga noticed it and inquired her about it.

(Flash Back)

"Hey Cresselia," Dialga said. Cresselia turned her head from her food to look at him.

"Yes," Cresselia said.

"I just noticed your necklace, I've never seen it before," Dialga said. Cresselia was caught off guard and visibly flinched. Both Dialga and Palkia leaned in, smirks developing on their faces.

"Um, well…I uh," Cresselia, stuttered, her brain panicked and said something she regretted instantly. "It's a gift,"

Cresselia's hands flew to her mouth, _CRAP!_ Dialga smirked even wider.

"From who?" He asked.

"No one," Cresselia quickly said.

"Oh come now, you said it was a gift, someone gave it to you," Dialga said, he stood up and moved to his right so that Cresselia would loose focus on Palkia as he slowly went around.

"I said no one, it was a gift from a… a… a jeweler and and he said that it suited me so I took it," Cresselia said. Unknown to her, Palkia got behind her. He reached for the necklace clamp and slipped it off her neck. Cresselia felt her necklace slide up and off her. "NO!"

Cresselia spun out of her chair and, from point blank, sent a Confusion right into him. Palkia flew back, dropping the necklace into Cresselia's hand. She immediately clamped it back around her neck.

"Uuuhh," Palkia groaned, his back against the wall. "Ok, new rule, no one tries to take Cresselia's necklace, pretty Pidgy."

Palkia fell down, Pidgy circling his head. Cresselia shot an angry glare at Dialga before stomping off. Dialga ran over to Palkia and pulled him up, only to have Palkia then fall face forward. Dialga shrugged and turned to Arceus. He sat their the whole time and just watched. Arceus had his doubts about her behavior, but something else was a miss in his eyes. He knew something that Cresselia didn't and he was sure she didn't want either.

(Scene Break)

Darkrai was at the Darkland castle, sword training. He wielded a pitch-black sword with a blood red hilt. He was practicing counters today. He used a wooden poll instead of a real sword. Darkrai and his sparing partner clashed swords for a while. Darkrai put his sword in a diagonal block, blade facing down; he made contact at the base of the sword and the hilt. His partner's momentum made the sword quickly slide down Darkrai's. Darkrai quickly moved his sword upward so that his opponent's sword slide faster down Darkrai's. Darkrai then swung the sword in a circle and struck his opponent in the back, the kill strike. His opponent fell to the ground and lied there, real combat simulation so killed opponents acted dead. The next two opponents ran with staffs, he took a run to them. They split to sides and swung, the staffs would have made and X. He made a slash down the middle of the staffs. He slide his pole to the hilt and did a half kick spin and then propelled himself into the opponents. Both his feet made contact and brought them to the ground, he quickly finished them, with a downward slash to the stomach. Darkrai back flipped off them and got into a ready position. Since he was a good 50 minutes into training, he was only a quarter way's done and all of his 25 opponents lay on the ground. Clapping came from above him.

"Very good Darkrai," Rayquaza, his trainer, praised. "You're getting more and more skilled every day." Darkrai bowed.

"Thank you," Rayquaza wave his hand, brushing off the thanks.

"It was all you. You would have done well regardless of my training."

Later that night. Darkrai mounted his personal steed, a dark Rapidash, Desha.

"Ha!" Darkrai whipped the rains and Desha took off, her speed was unmatched by most other stallions in the land. Only a select few could even keep pace. They dashed on into the night. He was running some "errands," but everyone knew that wasn't true, no one knew what he was doing however. He traveled to several places; he went to the bird keeper, the royal smith, and royal tailor. No one could tell what in God's great name he was doing.

(scene break)

Back with Cresselia that day. Her teacher had just dismissed her. _Finally_, she thought as she walked out the door. First thing she did was wash up and put on some new cloths. She put on a black dress that she had never worn before with some dark purple shoes and her star shaped earrings. The dress came down just above her ankles like the dress was a one-piece skirt. The shoulder pieces were puffed up. She put black eyeliner on and her favorite cherry red lip-gloss. Then a knock came at the door.

"Cresselia, would you please come to the main hall," Arceus said from behind the door.

"Ok father," Cresselia responded. She took a couple more minutes to make her blonde hair into a bundle. Then she exited her room and headed for the main hall. She opened the door to the entry platform and saw her father there. He smiled at her as he turned, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw her.

"Cresselia, what are you wearing?" Arceus asked. Cresselia looked down at herself.

"It's just a dress I found and never had worn before," Cresselia responded. Arceus still frowned at her.

"Well go change into something more presentable, we have a guest," Arceus said. Cresselia frowned at him, she put her hands on her hips.

"But I like it, and I'm going to wear it," She said.

"Please, go change before he sees you," Arceus said. Just then, a young man in orange and blue suit walked onto the platform. Both turned to look at him.

"Good evening," He said.

"Good evening Deoxys," Arceus replied, they both bowed to each other. Deoxys looked at Cresselia.

"Oh, Lady Cresselia showing off her dark side, I like it," Deoxys said in a half playboy voice, but Arceus mistook it for playfulness.

"Why are **you** here?" Cresselia spat, venom in her voice. Deoxys shook his head.

"Tut, tut, tut, one should talk that way around one's suitor," Cresselia scowled at him. She opened her mouth to make another remark/insult when Arceus cut her off.

"Well then, how about we go enjoy dinner, I'm sure we are all starving," Arceus said hurriedly. He didn't want his daughter to fight with lord Deoxys. Deoxys smiled.

"Why certainly Lord Arceus, I am famished. Thank you for offering," Deoxys said politely. He and Arceus turned to go to the dinning hall, Deoxys turned his head and smirked, making a _love you_ jester with his hands. Cresselia wanted to flip him off so badly, but a quick glance from her father made her resist.

At the dinner table, her brothers made got a spare seat between them. They loved to tease her about Deoxys but knew she could do some major harm if they pushed too far. They practically lunged into the seats next to her so there was no room for Deoxys to sit next to her. She whispered "thank you" s to them.

Deoxys saw this and smirked. He turned to Arceus.

"Arceus, I would be honored to sit by your daughter but there is no room," Arceus smiled.

"Nonsense, boy's, will one of you kindly give Lord Deoxys your seat?" Arceus asked. They shook their head no.

"Father, unless you want Deoxys to be killed, we highly suggest you don't have us move," Dialga said. Arceus squinted.

"Rubbish, nothing will happen now move," Arceus said. Palkia shrugged and moved over. Deoxys sit down and scooted closer to Cresselia. She growled under her breath. She felt something nudge her hand as Dialga passed her something.

"It's a stress ball," he whispered. "Squeeze it to help relieve tension, I though you might need it."

"Thanks," Cresselia whispered back.

"No problem, we might tease you about him, but we got your back in the real thing," Dialga said. Cresselia was using the stress ball a lot during the dinner. He hand was almost petrified into a fist. Deoxys kept making remarks and other things under his breath that was ticking her off. Dinner was nearing an end, Cresselia had shoveled down her food but wasn't allowed to be excused till Deoxys finished and he took his sweet time doing so.

"So, I order them to raid the kitchen for anything that I can eat, and they come back with the cook and say, 'we didn't know what you wanted, so we brought you the cook to eat'" Everyone shared a laugh, except Cresselia, at the corny joke. Deoxys decided to do something stupid. She was looking the opposite way so she could not see him leaning in extremely close.

"Hey Cresselia," Deoxys said.

"What do you wa…" Cresselia started and was cut off as Deoxys kissed her. Everything went slow motion. Dialga and Palkia lunged from their seats. Palkia screamed "TAKE COVER!" Cresselia's fist shot up, powered by a Psybeam, uppercuting Deoxys right in the jaw. Deoxys flew into and through the ceiling. Cresselia spat several time. She grabbed some wine and quickly spat it out.

"Soap, I need soap!" She ran to the door into the bathroom and grabbed a bar of soap she shoved it in her mouth and drowned water. She came out, face and top part of her dress soaked, panting. With evil look in her eye, she used her physic abilities to grab Deoxys' legs and threw him onto the table, breaking it in two. "If you ever try that again I WILL RIP YOUR FACE OFF!"

Cresselia stormed out of the hall, leaving an unconscious Deoxys, petrified Palkia and Dialga, and a shocked Arceus.

The next day, Arceus was having a talk with Cresselia about last night.

"That was completely inappropriate and undisciplined. What were you thinking?" Arceus scolded.

"He kissed me! I had every reason to send him into the roof!" Cresselia said angrily.

"While I agree that his actions were also immature, you still acted out of turn! That is no way to behave in front of him!" Arceus replied.

"If your suitor saw you as only a toy and kissed you, would you not do the same?" Cresselia replied.

"No, I would have pushed her back and politely request she not do that again,"  
"Yeah right, you would have her decapitated,"

"Enough, Cresselia I can not figure you out, you are grounded until dinner tommarow," Arceus said.

"Fine," Cresselia spat before she spun and left. After dinner that night, Cresselia again snuck out to the garden. She needed to see him after what happened yesterday.

She got to the garden and found Darkrai already there and waiting. She ran to him and lunged into a hug.

"Hello dearest," Darkrai said.

"Hi," Cresselia responded. She quickly kissed him. Cresselia did this for about five seconds. "You have no idea how much I needed that."

"What happened?" Darkrai asked.

"Yesterday, Deoxys kissed me," Cresselia said. Darkrai's mouth dropped. "Don't worry, I sent him into the ceiling with a Pybeam charged uppercut," Darkrai chuckled.

"Well, we can talk about it later, I have a surprise for you," Darkrai said.

"Oh, what is it?" Cresselia asked excitedly. Darkrai led her to the edge of the railing and showed her a massive Pidgeoto waiting.

"I'm going to show you the world," Darkrai said. Cresselia cautiously stepped onto the bird as did Darkrai. They took off. Cresselia looked down as the bird quickly gained enough altitude. She gasped. The castle looked beautiful.

"Oh Darkrai, this is incredible!" Cresselia cried, giving him a massive hug.

"I thought you'd like it," Darkrai said. Cresselia kissed him.

"Like it, I LOVE it!" Cresselia cried.

The two spent the next hour and a half watching the world below, marveling at its beauty. Then Cresselia noticed something. A dreary looking place surrounded by a dead forest.

"What's that?" She pointed to the dreary northern castle.

"That's my home, Darkland castle," Darkrai said.

"It looks lonely," Cresselia said.

"That's because it's queen and prince are," Darkrai replied with a sigh. Cresselia stared at him for a while.

"You're not alone, I'm here with you," Cresselia said as she snuggled up to him. Darkrai smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Darkria headed back and dropped off Cresselia, she thanked him for the amazing night with a strong hug, and a very long kiss. As Darkrai left, Cresselia stayed there watching as he flew off into the night.


	4. Bad News, Busted

**Hello, I am back with another chapter, I have many ideas for the story and thanks for the reviews. I will might respond directly in later chapters but for now most of what I will say is set in stone. Anyways on with the story.**

Bad News, Busted

Cresselia had all but forgotten the horrible Monday she had. She was again, prancing around with a smile and glowing eyes. It was her Wednesday spell. What was it about Tuesday nights that made her so happy? _{Only you (the readers) and I (the author) know}_. Cresselia's family was astonished and grateful that her Wednesday happy day rule still applied. Dialga and Palkia were suspicious of what it was that happened to her on Tuesday that made her so happy. Today Cresselia wore a bright yellow dress with a red flower in her hair. She was twirling and spinning all day. Arceus was glad her daughter was happy and tried an experiment. He called Deoxys over to see if her happy day spell could withstand him.

It was lunchtime. The large wood table was filled with turkey and lettuce, steak, ribs, salads, pineapples, kiwis, mangos, and other delicacies. Arceus was waiting for Lord Deoxys to arrive, fingers crossed and hopping his daughter wouldn't make him leave with broken body parts. Palkia decided to tease Cresselia a bit.

"Hey Cresselia, you dreaming about Deox.." Palkia stated.

"Finish that word and I'll throw you out the window," Cresselia said in a dreamy voice. (not dreamy as in amazing as in like kind of sigh voice.) Palkia instantly shut up. Arceus became worried that Cresselia would stay that way and still try to murder Deoxys. Dialga leaned over to Palkia.

"Next Tuesday, let's follow her and see what happens," Dialga whispered.

"Sounds good," Palkia replied.

Just then, Lord Deoxys came in. He smiled as he saw Cresselia.

"Hello Cresselia," he said with a bow. She did not reply and continued to stare into space. Deoxys frowned at the lack of response. He looked to Arceus who mouthed, "Go along with it." Deoxys nodded and sat next to Cresselia, who took absolutely no notice and continued to stare into space. Deoxys tried to get her attention with some comments but was ultimately ignored. He growled slightly and was about to grab her shoulder and shake her when.

"Touch me and you leave with a broken wrist," Cresselia said with dreamily. Deoxys back away. He remembered what happened last time. Lunch was awkward by better than last time. Deoxys did manage to start a conversation with Cresselia.

"So you dislike people who hate horses?" Deoxys said. It was the only thing he could get her to talk about.

"Yes, I don't get why they hate horses," Cresselia said, normally.

"I agree, what is wrong with a horse, so what if it kicked you, the handlers told you not to go behind them," Deoxys said. This went on for about three minutes before Deoxys had to leave. Cresselia didn't kill him but still held on to her hatred of him. After he left, Arceus thought this would be the best time to tell Cresselia and asked to talk to her alone.

"What do you want to take about father?" Cresselia asked.

"Cresselia, I know you won't like this but it is the best thing for the kingdom," Arceus said.

"What is?" Cresselia asked.

"You will be marrying Deoxys," Arceus said.

"What?" Cresselia said shocked.

"He has yet to give you the ring but you are his betrothed. I promised his parents that you will marry him," Arceus continued.

"But father, I don't want to marry him, I hate him!" Cresselia said. "How could you do this to me?"

"I don't want to force you Cresselia, but it is my duty to make sure the kingdom is safe and has the best leader and he is the best man for the new king."

"Why not marry Palkia or Dialga as a king, I don't want to be Deoxys' queen," Cresselia cried, tears starting in her eyes.

"Unless you have another in mind who is qualified, I have no other choice," Arceus said.

"What about Darkrai?" Cresselia said. Arceus was taken back.

"Do not mention his name to me," Arceus said angered.

"Why not, Darkrai is a well learned and kind gentleman from what I hear and he is more than capable of running a kingdom," Cresselia said.

"Cresselia, I knew you were desperate to go with this but I didn't think you were this desperate. To make up stories and try to baffle me with lies of that demon. I don't want to hear another word on this subject. I'm sorry, but you will marry Deoxys, next month, the weeding is held." Arceus said. Arceus spun on his heels, his cape slightly tickling Cresselia's nose. He walked away leaving Cresselia, tears pouring down her face. She turned and ran, burying her face in her hands. She sobbed all the way to her room. Palkia and Dialga saw her in the halls.

"Hey sis," Dialga said. Cresselia ignored them as she went into her room and slammed the door shut and locked it. She threw her face onto her pillow and cried her heart out.

Dialga and Palkia exchanged looks before dashing off to find Arceus. There boots clipped all the way down the long hall, echoing off the walls.

Arceus was in his chamber, writing with a feather pen, a letter to Lord Deoxys, pertaining apologies for Monday and thanks for accepting to marry his daughter. He was just finished writing it when. BANG! He turned to see Dialga standing in the doorway, hand on the wood door, which had been slammed open.

"What did you do?" Dialga said walking in.

"Cresselia is balling her eyes out!" Palkia said. Arceus signed.

"I've arranged with Lord Deoxys parents for him to marry Cresselia next month," Arceus said. Dialga and Palkia gasped, but Arceus did not expect what happened next. Arceus felt two hands grab his shoulders and he was violently wrenched from his chair and slammed against the wall with a grunt. Palkia got right into Arceus' face.

"You did what! You know she hates his guts! Being married to that creep is worse than death!" Palkia roared.

"P.S. father. What she says about him is true, he treats her like a toy and us like butlers behind your back. For God's sake I'm honestly surprised he hasn't tried to molest her yet! If she marries him he'll be able to do it legally!" Dialga screeched. Arceus was stunned.

"No, your both lying, besides, what's done is done. The weeding will proceed," Arceus said. He shoved off his sons and left. They stayed and stared in his direction as he left.

(Scene Break)

Darkrai was practicing again with his skills. This time on horseback. Darkrai sat saddled on Desha, and Rayquaza sat another Rapidash, which Darkrai did not know. They held long poles representing spears in their right hands and round shields in their left.

"Ok," Rayquaza started. "The key in cavalry fighting is to get your spear into your opponent or his horse. Your shield is more for defending your horse than you, but apply you sword skills here. Remember, in a fight, your horse is more valuable than you or your weapons. If you horse lives, you can get away, steal another weapon and fight on. If the horse dies, you get trampled."

"Ok," Darkrai said. They charged at each other. Just before the spears meet. Rayquaza made a circle with his spear, moving Darkrai's out the path of hitting the horse. As they passed, Rayquaza swung his shield overhead and hit Darkrai. He tumbled from his horse. Darkrai stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ha ha, you still fall for that my lord," Rayquaza laughed trotting over. Darkrai scowled.

"You are the only warrior who can defeat me in anything, and you know I don't do cavalry fighting," Darkrai said. "Plus, that was a dirt trick with your shield."

"My first rule of war, everything is your weapon, and dirty fighters have seen and may see more combat. And you fail because you don't understand the style of cavalry," Rayquaza said.

"Oh, than what is cavalry style?" Darkrai said.

"Speed, agility, hitting were it hurts and where you keep moving," Rayquaza continued. "Cavalry men understand they need to be two places at once. You need to be fast, you need to be quick, and you need to hurry. It's not as much skill needed to be a good cavalryman. Just a fast horse, a crafty rider, and a good spear or sword. You need to kill your opponent and move on." Rayquaza paused. "You like to go through all your opponents in a skilled controlled manner. While this is great for sword or spearman. It does not apply to cavalry. A one cavalryman with no skill but a quick arm can kill a highly skilled cavalry man."

Darkrai nodded.

"Ok, so speed is the realm they play in," Darkrai said. Rayquaza nodded. "Got it, lets try it again later ok. For now let's break. They ate their lunch and tried again. They saddled up and mounted the horses. They charged at each other. Just before the spears meet. Darkria made a circle with his spear, moving Rayquaza's spear out the path of hitting the horse. He threw a punch and knocked Rayquaza from his horse. Rayquaza laughed as he got up.

"Very good," Rayquaza praised. Darkrai dismounted Desha and shook hands with Rayquaza. As they left, Darkria saw a maid, Latias, in the shadows of an alley. He watched Rayquaza run off in her direction. They both vanished into the alley. Darkria chuckled to himself. _Trying to hide from me in the shadow from me is like trying not to be scene wearing yellow in the middle of a black, dead field._ Darkria thought.

Darkria went to the throne room, he entered the room and found this mother, Giratina, standing there, tapping her foot. Darkria raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong mother?" Darkria asked.

"Darkria, I know what you did," Giratina said.

"What did I do?" Darkria asked, completely confused. Giratina took heavy steps towards him. Darkrai was getting scared. Sure he was feared and fearless, but can anyone honestly not be intimidated by your own mother when she is angry. Giratina towered over him

"Darkria, you, YOU," Giratina said, Darkria shut his eyes expecting the bitch slap of the century instead, he got the hug of the millennium. "Hahaha, you got a girlfriend."

Darkria was shocked, he gasped, despite all the air being crushed out of him by his mother.

"What, you're not mad?" Darkrai stammered/ wheezed. Giratina released him.

"Of course not, I was just having some fun," Giratina said. Darkria smiled at his mother's humor. "One of my spies told me he saw you on one of the birds with Cresselia, and that little lip lock you had." Darkria blushed. Giratina laughed.

"Ok, you had your fun, now what did you call me for?" Darkrai said. Giratina swung her arms.

"That, that was why I called you," Giratina said. Darkria sweat dropped. He turned and left.

(Scene Break)

It was the next Tuesday, close to Midnight. Cresselia was lying in her bed, still upset about her arrangement. She had no happy spell that day; in fact, she was quite depressed all week. She decided it was around time that she went to meet Darkria. Getting out of bed, her purple nightgown acted like a kind of camouflage. She stalked down the hall, unaware that her brothers were tailing her, their red eyes had a slight glow in them.

Cresselia reached the garden, her brothers following about twenty yards away. She stopped at the center of the garden. The brothers watched her from between the hedges. For a while nothing.

"Maybe it's the fresh air," Palkia whispered.

"Yeah, right," Dialga whispered.

Then a shadow appeared from behind and far left of Cresselia. It speed to her. She turned around to face it. Then, much to their horror, Darkria rose out of the shadow. Dialga and Palkia were stunned and scared as hell. They wanted to run away, but they had to save Cresselia before she was kidnapped. They slowly started to move when they heard Darkria talk.

"Cresselia, is something wrong?" Darkrai asked. Why would he ask is she was alright, was he hypnotizing their sister. Then Cresselia did something that they both gasped at, she hugged him. Cresselia lunged at Darkria and brought him into an embrace.

"Yes, something's wrong, horribly, horribly wrong." Cresselia sobbed into Darkria's chest, he brought his arms around her. Cresselia continued to sob.

"Darkrai, I'm getting married," Cresselia sobbed.

"What?" Darkria exclaimed surprised. He felt his heart shatter. Tears immediately began to fill his eyes.

"My father is marrying me to Deoxys, and I hate him, he knows that. I tried to get him to change his mind. I even asked him if I could marry you but he yelled at me for it. I'm sorry," Cresselia said. She sobbed even more. Darkria petted her head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should apologize, I got you to into this, your heart break is my fault," Darkria paused and whispered. "I love you, Cresselia."

Cresselia brought her head out of his arms.

"What?" Cresselia asked tears still in her eyes.

"I love you," Darkria repeated. Cresselia's face then dawned a very large smiled.

"Oh Darkrai, I love you to!" Cresselia grabbed his face and kissed him hard. No doubted this utterly shocked Dialga and Palkia. Their minds scrabbling for something anything that can explain and comprehend this. For some reason, they agreed that this was an allusion, to distract them while Cresselia was kidnapped!

The two were enjoying this moment greatly when.

"Rrraaa!" Dialga and Palkia roared as they charged Darkria and Cresselia.

Darkria reflexes kick in and he immediately drew his sword. He grabbed Cresselia and pulled her close as he made a horizontal block to both brothers' large swords. Pushing them back, he shoved Cresselia out of the way as he engaged the two. Cresselia threw up a sound proof Physic barrier till this was over.

Darkrai was swinging his sword right and left to deflect the swords of both Palkia and Dialga. The both made a downward slash at the same time. Darkrai swung his sword between the X their swords made. He ducked down and slid between them. Darkrai elbowed Dialga hard in the stomach, then grabbed his shirt and pulled him into Palkia. The two brothers fell to the ground as Darkrai readied himself. They recovered and got up. Darkria put his sword back in the sheath, untying it from his belt, he tied the strings around the guards on his sword handle. Palkia charged, Darkria countered by swinging up, moving Palkia's sword out of the way, then spinning, clubbed Palkia in the stomach, sending him flying back and onto the ground. Dialga had charged to Darkria's right side. Darkria spun his sword clockwise. It collided and forced Dialga's sword to point at the ground. Darkria reached an arm under Dialga's arm and then pressed his side against him. Using the leverage he had, Darkria flung Dialga over his head.

"Whoa!" Dialga cried as he was flung into the air and then slammed on the ground. Darkria. Darkria unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Dialga. Dialga turned his head to see Palkia laying on the ground, knocked out by being clubbed in the head. Dialga growled, as he knew he was beaten. Cresselia ran over to them.

"Darkria, are you alright?" Cresselia said with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but what are we going to do about them?" Darkria said, motioning with his head to Palkia and Dialga.

"You bitch, my father will kill you when he learns of your plans, you won't get away with killing us and kidnapping our sister," Dialga spat. Darkria just stared at him with his sky blue eyes.

"What makes you think I have any intension of killing you," Darkria said.

"Because you are Darkrai, and me and by brother uncovered your vial plan!" Dialga hissed.

"What plan, I was here to meet with Cresselia, when you two morons showed up," Darkria said. Dialga didn't buy it.

"Yeah right," Dialga said. Cresselia bent over and used hypnosis on Dialga, he fell asleep.

"I'll wipe their memories so nothing will happen," Cresselia said. Darkria retied his sword and sheath to his belt.

"I guess then I'll see you next week?" Darkrai said, not really curtain of what he was saying.

"Yeah, see you next week," Cresselia said in a hushed voice. She gave him one last kiss before he left. Cresselia placed her brothers back into bed and then went to sleep herself.


End file.
